


Someone’s watching over me

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Una canzone che sembra essere fatta apposta per lei, per lui, per loro.Song ispirata alle note di Someone’s watching over me di Hilary Duff dal film ”Nata per vincere”“No non mi arrenderòNo non scoppierò in lacrimePrima di quanto sembriLa vita ha una svolta positivaE io sarò forteAnche se tutto va stortoQuando me ne starò nel buioCrederò ancora cheQualcuno sta vegliando su di meQualcuno sta vegliando su di me”E così con quest’ultima battuta anche le luci dell’auditorium si spengono.





	Someone’s watching over me

 

 

Squilla il telefono, sobbalzo un po’ e allungo una mano sulla scrivania, lo prendo e ancora assonnata, leggo: «Buongiorno Rach» scrivono all’unisono Kurt e Santana.     
Si saranno messi d’accordo, non ci vogliono altre parole perché so, che stanno cercando di ricordarmi l’impegno di oggi.

Si pensa che dopo un anno io sappia cosa dire, invece no: il dolore è sempre lì, pacato ma ben radicato. Ci sono giorni che è tanto forte da non riuscire a respirare, da non poter fare un passo senza che le gambe cedano. 

Cos’è cambiato in un anno? 

Materialmente tante cose, tante quante ne vorrei indietro; tuttavia questo non è possibile e allora, altro non mi resta che andare avanti.

Ma come posso affrontare ogni giornata senza di lui che era e continua ad essere la mia vita?

Mi giro per casa cercando ogni suo ricordo, stringendo forte a me la sua maglietta per riuscire a sentire ancora il suo odore e ascolto la segreteria per non dimenticare la sua voce.  
Il suo viso, i suoi occhi e le sue dolcissime labbra sono impressi nella mia mente, tanto da avere paura che quel ricordo sia così vivido da sembrare reale.

Il letto è freddo e vuoto da quando non c’è e ho paura persino ad addormentarmi; le mattine però sono più dolorose: mi sveglio e lui non è accanto a me. E’ in quel preciso momento che penso che sarei voluta morire con lui. Il dolore non se ne va, si affievolisce ma è sempre presente.

Tanti progetti ci sono stati portati via; la vita mi ha portato via una parte di me che non avrò mai più indietro, eppure io perderei tutto pur di averlo di nuovo con me, vorrei perdere ogni altra cosa se ciò lo riporterebbe da me. 

Mi mancano le piccole cose come la nostra quotidianità, il suo sorriso, la sua grinta e la sua forza d’animo: mi manca lui.

Dicono che i primi giorni e i primi mesi siano quelli più duri, ma per me ogni giorno, da allora, è lo stesso.

È doloroso toccare l’altra parte del letto e sentire semplicemente il freddo delle lenzuola; è difficile stare seduta sul divano e guardare la tv senza girarmi a vedere se ha fatto ridere anche te.

Persino stare con i nostri amici senza te, sapendo che tu non potrai più essere qui per condividere  tanti bei momenti, è diventata una sofferenza.

Una volta, ho letto che la vita ti dà solo ciò che riuscirai ad affrontare: ma come posso riuscire ad affrontare la tua morte? Com’è possibile superare il dolore che mi divora ogni giorno?  
È passato un anno da quel maledetto giorno che ti ha portato via da me, eppure io sono ancora qui a cercare di capire perché.

Mi guardo allo specchio e vedo una persona completamente diversa: una donna distrutta dal dolore, spesso con gli occhi rossi dalle lacrime, la pelle di un colorito troppo chiaro e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. 

È stato vano il duro rimprovero di Santana, il sostegno di Kurt e Blaine, le parole di conforto del professor Schuester, di Quinn, di Puck e l’aiuto di tutti gli altri, anche di coloro che ti conoscevano appena.   
La nostra famiglia mi è stata accanto in ogni modo possibile, talvolta mettendo anche da parte il loro dolore, ma in ogni caso io non riuscivo proprio a farcela, non senza di te.

È così, forse come per magia, tu appari al mio fianco per farmi forza e per dirmi di agire.  
In un breve momento, ricordo le tue parole, la tua rabbia se io mi lasciassi andare e la tua delusione per non aver fatto ciò che ti avevo promesso, ciò di cui tu andavi fiero. Allora lentamente mi alzo da terra, asciugo le lacrime, metto dentro la camicia e inizio a scrivere un nuovo giorno della mia vita.

Oggi mi ritrovo al Liceo McKinley per ricordare te, in quei corridoi e in quelle aule che hanno tanto della nostra storia.  
Questo, di certo, è un altro di quei giorni duri in cui credo di non potercela fare, ma trovarmi qui, in qualche modo, mi dà una forza in più e mi spinge a fare una cosa di cui ho tanta paura ma di cui so di aver bisogno. 

 

 

 

_Found myself today_  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you’re not here to say  
But it’s written in the sky tonight

  
  
  
 

Ed intono così le prime parole della canzone che ho scritto per te.  
Ovviamente non potevo non cantarla in aula canto, sotto lo sguardo stupefatto del professor Schuester, dei nostri amici e di tutto il Glee Club.  
È stato un colpo a cuore per me, per tutti sentirmi cantare di nuovo lì, in quel posto ricco di noi: ha commosso tutti, perfino Sue.  
Ognuno di noi, oggi, ha un motivo per essere qui.  
Hanno cantato tutti, chi un assolo e chi un duetto; io non potevo essere di meno: Rachel Berry doveva cantare.

  
  
 

_So i won’t give up_  
So i won’t break down  
Sooner that it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I’m standing in the dark  
I’ll still believe  
Someone’s watching over me

  
  
  
 

In realtà l’anno che è passato ha portato con sè molti cambiamenti di cui tu, ovviamente, fai parte.  
La tua morte ha distrutto una parte di me, quella viva, ma ne ha portato a galla una nuova.  
A volte ho persino paura a dirlo ad alta voce perché ciò renderebbe ogni cosa reale; adesso però,  forse per la prima volta, posso farlo.

  
  
 

_Seen that ray of light_  
And it’s shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it’s taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

  
  
  
 

Anche se ne parlavamo spesso, io non l’avevo mai preso sul serio; ma dopo ogni cosa è cambiata e così anche il mio futuro.  
Dopo aver lasciato la NYADA, sono entrata quasi subito a far parte del grande musical Funny Girl di cui volevo essere, da sempre, la protagonista: era tutto quello di cui chiedevo. Tuttavia, dopo un po’, questo non è stato più abbastanza.  
Ho preso un sogno nel cassetto e giorno dopo giorno l’ho trasformato nel mio progetto.  
Forse sarà stato azzardato ma so che non ero sola: tu eri lì con me, al mio fianco per farmi rialzare quando cadevo; allo stesso modo, c’erano tutti i nostri amici che non mi hanno mai lasciata e mi hanno sempre sostenuta.   
Ci sono state anche molte critiche ma…

  
  
 

_It doesn’t matter what people say_  
And it doesn’t matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you’ll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and  
Follow your heart

  
  
  
 

Questo l’ho imparato da te e, solo grazie a te, ho fatto dei miei sogni la mia realtà, ho dato vita a ciò in cui credevo anche quando ogni presupposto lasciava spazio solo alla rinuncia.  
Ho pubblicato il mio primo album in cui ho messo tutta me stessa: l’ho dedicato a te, al Glee Club, al professor Schuester che ha fatto di noi dei campioni, che ci ha insegnato a non smettere mai di sognare; l’ho dedicato al nostro amore, vero e raro, augurando a tutti, un giorno, di trovarlo e di viverlo intensamente.  
Inoltre, anche se in maniera un po’ inaspettata persino per me, sono riuscita a pubblicare il libro che ho scritto sull’amore e sul dolore di perdere qualcuno come la persona amata, sugli amici che potrebbero diventare inaspettatamente la tua famiglia e sui sogni.  
Spero che questo mio racconto possa essere di aiuto a qualcuno, così come lo è stato per me.  
Ho ancora altri progetti che cerco di portare avanti, anche se con un po’ di difficoltà; ma lo sai, sono testarda e non mi voglio arrendere.  
Sto organizzando un tour un po’ in tutto il mondo per far conoscere il mio album: ricordo ancora quant’era importante per te il rapporto con i fans e avevi ragione. Inoltre, sono stata chiamata per far parte di un film e sto scrivendo il mio secondo libro, anche se definirlo così, forse, è troppo presto dato che possiede solo il titolo, la trama e l’ incipit.  
Ho fatto tutto questo continuando a cantare e nel tempo libero promuovendo il libro, magari avrò dato poco spazio a tutto il resto ma era quello che mi sentivo di fare.  
È stato doloroso affrontare quest’anno e, anche se ci sono state notti  in cui mi sono svegliata madida di sudore, gridando il tuo nome, tutto questo mi ha aiutato a superarlo.

  
  
  
 

_So I won’t give up_  
So I won’t break down  
Sooner that it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I’m standing in the dark  
I’ll still believe

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_That I won’t give up_  
No I won’t break down  
Sooner that seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I’m standing in the dark  
I’ll still believe  
That someone’s watching over me  
Someone’s watching over me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrore:  
Ciao ragazze, la'ltro giorno stavo guardando il Film Nata per Vincere con Hilary Duff e inevitalbimente non potevo scrivere questa FF, nonappena ho sentito la canzone, letto le sue parole e sono stata circondata da quell'atmosfera il mio pensiero  è andato subito a lui. Cory mi manca, come ogni giorno forse più del primo e quindi ho cercato di fare un omaggio a lui attraverso il suo personaggio. So che questa storia è triste, ma in un certo senso vediamo Rachel che rinasce dalle ceneri, dal dolore che prova, anche se tutto gli ricorda lui, anche se lui vive ancora in lei. Ringrazio tutti coloro che la leggereanno, ma un ringraziamento particolare va anche a mia cugina Viviana, che come sempre non manca di dare il suo tocca alla storia, dandole quel tocco per rendere la storia così come io avevo in mente e renderla perfetta. Spero che vi piaccia, se vi va lasciate un piccolo commento e vi aguro Buona lettura ;)   
Baci,   
Claire *_*  
  
P.S. Vi consiglio di leggere la storia con in sottofondo la canzone e di leggere anche la sua traduzione, perchè penso che la canzone rispecchi perfattemente Rachel, Finn, la loro storia e ciò che lei sta provando =)


End file.
